1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel 4-[(diaryl)hydroxymethyl]-1-piperidinealkanols and their esters and carbamates which are useful in treating allergic disorders. The compounds are useful in combatting allergic responses in a living animal body in need thereof and pharmaceutical compositions therefor. More specifically the methods employ the compounds inhibiting Type I allergic responses (Gell and Coombs Classification of Immune Responses) by antagonizing end organ effects of mediators involved in the immediate hypersensitivity response and as such are useful in treating allergic phenomena which includes asthma, rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, chronic hives, allergic conjunctivitis and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
4-[Bis(aryl)hydroxymethyl]piperidines used in the synthesis of compounds of this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,296; 4,032,642; 4,810,713 and 4,886,794. The 4-diarylmethyl (or methylene) piperidine and 1-diarylmethylpiperazine moieties are not uncommon in pharmaceutical research, especially in the area of drugs affecting the central nervous system. These moieties are also useful in other areas of pharmaceutical research. For example, our U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,713 discloses a method of treating allergy with aryl ether compounds having the formula: ##STR2## where X is H, OH, CN or forms a double bond with the piperidine ring carbon at the 4-position. The European Patent Application EP 94,159 discloses some dihydropyridinecarboxylate esters of 1-benzhydryl-4-piperazineethanol as having antihypertensive effects of long duration.